


In the Garden

by Jaye_Voy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Aliens Made Them Do It, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaye_Voy/pseuds/Jaye_Voy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike and McCoy deal with an unusual diplomatic challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No Joanna. Ignores the events of "Star Trek: Into Darkness". This started out as an innocent gun-shy!McCoy drabble, then took a very strange twist into "aliens made them do it".  
> Originally written in 2010. Although there are some tweaks, the story's contents (and its flaws) are mostly intact.  
> Star Trek and all related characters and concepts are the property of Paramount et al. No infringement is intended or profit made. This is rated NC-17 for adult themes, sex, and language.

Leonard tugged the collar of his dress uniform open as he moved down yet another branch in the path. He'd seen neither hide nor hair of anyone for at least five minutes. Lost himself in so many turns and loops that it would take Chekov to navigate the same way back. The plants shone silver in the moonlight, or lurked in shadow underneath the trees.

There were _a lot_ of plants. The whole damned planet seemed to be covered with 'em. Everyone they met had at least one wrapped around a wrist or threaded through their hair. Some of the more scantily clad natives had been wearing more leaves than cloth.

Sulu was probably high from sniffing the many pretty flowers---apparently forgetting all about last month's unfortunate sex-pollen incident.

Jim was definitely flying, buoyed up by the many pretty boys and girls vying for his attentions. And Captain Kirk would just have to accept each and every invitation. All in the name of furthering diplomatic relations, of course. The kid was likely gonna have an orgy on his hands---and every other body part besides.

Leonard snorted and shook his head. Even Spock had unbent enough to touch Uhura's hand during the earlier tour of the Philodoni Prime Minister's vast garden. Uhura's blush made Leonard wonder just what that shy finger slide meant to their resident Vulcan.

Up on Enterprise, every single member of the crew was itchin' to set foot on Philodonei. To meet and greet and get up-close with the Philodoni. These folks could give the Risans a run for their money when it came to making sure people had a good time on their planet. They took that duty seriously. And _very_ personally. He'd barely escaped the welcoming reception with his uniform intact, not to mention his virtue.

Leonard paused to listen to the alien night. The drone of insects joined with the whispers of fronds and stalks as they swayed and rubbed together in a soft breeze that tasted of citrus.

"Damn it, Chris," he muttered. He'd been a pretty good tracker back in the days of skinned knees and muddy clothes, but Starfleet Admirals-turned-Federation Ambassadors knew how to mask their trails.

"Over here." The voice came from off to the right. Somewhere behind what looked to be a solid screen of young trees wound with broad-leafed vines.

Leonard finally found an opening---a slim gap that he'd've never noticed otherwise. With a grunt he turned sideways to maneuver his way in, shivering as overhanging twigs stroked like fingers through his hair. He stumbled through and came to a stop. "So this is where you've been hiding."

Admiral-slash-Ambassador Christopher Pike simply nodded. He was tucked into the corner of a surprisingly plush couch set in the middle of a tiny clearing. A brass lantern flickering on a delicately carved table cast a circle of bright against the dark.

The space was dominated by a night-blooming flower. The bush---or bushes, or maybe a whole bank of the things since the plant had practically swallowed the high-backed couch---held waxy, smooth-edged leaves. Hundreds of pale, trumpet-shaped flowers covered it like mist, filling the space with a scent that mixed roses and jasmine.

Leonard stepped closer to study his ex-patient/colleague/friend/crush/maybe-someday-lover. Chris had Starfleet stoicism down pat---that much Leonard knew from supervising a dozen grueling physical-therapy sessions for the man in the wake of the Narada. Only later, after Captain Pike had become Admiral and was finally on his own two feet again, did Chris reach out to Leonard.

That trust had been a gift unlooked-for. With it came a hope that grew with each moment spent in Chris's company. With every awkward step along a path that might lead somewhere special, if Leonard ever stopped being a chicken-shit long enough to actually take a chance. Maybe he'd find passion, love, and connection, all the things Leonard had pretty much given up on the day he'd signed the divorce papers and left the home Jocelyn and he had built and wrecked in their years together.

Sometimes guilty mixed in with the grateful when Leonard let himself think about it, how he got so lucky only after others had lost so much.

That Leonard could read Chris now---was _allowed_ to see worry etched in lines across a broad forehead and beside that generous mouth---told him that they were alone and that things were a lot more serious on Philodonei than anyone had figured.

At Chris's beckoning gesture, Leonard sank down onto the couch. He shifted one leg under him so he could face Chris and stretch an arm along the backrest. Reaching out, but not quite. They were still figuring their way into each other's spaces, each other's lives. "What's wrong?"

There was a lot riding on this contact. Besides the plants and the medicinal wonders the natives derived from them, the planet itself was chock-full of dilithium and high-tech thingamajigs. Scotty practically bounced off the conference-room ceiling when he read the initial report.

Not to mention the place was a bona-fide tropical paradise in a pretty barren sector of space. No wonder the folks here never left the planet.

Chris bumped his fingers against Leonard's. "We'll probably be asked to leave in the morning...and not return."

Leonard's jaw dropped. "Huh? Why? They've been all over us---sometimes literally---since we got here."

When Chris tugged on his wrist, Leonard let himself be pulled closer. He scooted forward until he could see the flame dance in Chris's eyes. The flowers hovered all around them, nodding like biddies at an old-fashioned sewing circle back home.

The answer was edged with the same frustration drawing Chris's eyebrows together. "They want something I'm not sure the Enterprise can give them."

"What's that?" Leonard lifted his free hand to brush a fingertip along Chris's cheek. The smooth skin took him back to when he'd stopped by the VIP suite before the beam-down. He'd teased Chris about missing a spot, then cupped Chris's jaw in his hand. Learned the angles and planes of Chris's face as he ran the beard remover over it, Chris's palms warm on Leonard's waist.

If Jim hadn't commed right then, Leonard might've actually worked up the nerve to steal a kiss...

Chris grimaced. "An explicit demonstration of trust and intimacy."

"Oh." Sex was very much entertainment for the people of this planet. Small platforms had lined the banquet hall where the reception was held. After the official greeting and the formal dinner, the Philodoni had mounted the stages and each other with equal enthusiasm. Leonard's mind boggled when the first _quintet_ had tossed off the wisps of silk they called clothing and gone at it not a meter in front of him.

And those had been the _tame_ ones. The Philodoni had turned out to be one kinky bunch of aliens. And, Leonard couldn't help noting, incredibly healthy and virile and...flexible as well, if the performers were a valid sample of the native population.

Leonard cleared his throat and hoped the embarrassed flush burning from his chest to his hairline wasn't visible in the dimness. "Well, I, uh, I guess Jim would be up for---for whatever."

Chris's mouth tightened. "Jim's got no say in this."

"Why the hell _not_?" Before Leonard knew it he had pulled away, crossed his arms. Hackles up like a hound dog guarding the farm.

He couldn't help the reaction. Everybody on Enterprise did it, at the first hint that someone was looking down on them or the ship. Because they all knew that most of Starfleet saw them as kids elbowing their way to seats at the grown-ups' table.

Leonard couldn't disagree. That they'd all been kept at their posts was more a publicity ploy than a vote of confidence. Especially when you considered that Pike had basically been assigned to be their baby-sitter.

It actually made sense, that the Admiralty wouldn't just hand over the flagship to Jim Kirk and send him on his way. Sure, the kid had training and good instincts--- _sometimes_ \---but not a lick of experience beyond the Narada.

So of course they'd stuck Pike on board to ride herd on the too-young Enterprise crew. And they'd been damned lucky to have him.

Because Chris had been pretty hands-off about the whole thing. He hadn't tried to take over Enterprise, the ship he'd babied and slaved over and practically built with his own damn hands in the years he'd been stuck on Earth waiting for her.

Instead he'd stayed in his roles as Ambassador and unofficial counselor. Chris let Jim make the mistakes Jim needed to learn from. Only gave his opinion when asked and never butted his nose into Jim's or ship's business.

But Chris definitely _wanted_ to. It was there in his eyes on the bridge as he watched Jim in the captain's chair. In his clenched hands under the conference-room table as Chris and Jim and Spock debated strategy or diplomacy or the Enterprise's latest crazy mission. In his tense back as he waited with the rest of them to see if the away team would beam back up in as good a shape as they went down.

Hell, it was part of the reason why Leonard found the man so damned sexy. That Chris could pull rank, could play power games to get his own way and _didn't_. The same way he let Leonard set the pace of their maybe-relationship, all the while staring with those eyes that said anywhere, anytime, Chris could crash through all of Leonard's defenses and just _take_.

All that charisma, passion, command, straining at the leash...it just got down somewhere deep inside Leonard. Made him wonder what it would be like if Chris ever _did_ take control...of _him_...

"Shit, I'm sorry, Chris. That was out of line." Leonard shook himself out of his snit and his daze. Ran a hand through his hair, knocking at some of the flowers as he did.

"I understand where you're coming from." Chris hitched forward, met Leonard's eyes with a rueful lift of brows. "But this isn't a captain versus admiral thing, Leonard. It's not going to be Jim's call and it's not going to be mine. It'll be up to Spock to decide---him and Uhura."

"How d'you mean?" Leonard settled back, determined not to jump down Chris's throat this time. And to keep his hands to himself even as his fingers itched to soothe the frown deepening the shadows on Chris's face.

"You know how the Philodoni don't have pair bonds, or any type of marriage or commitment at all?" Chris didn't wait for Leonard's nod. "Well, they're apparently fascinated by the idea."

He rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. "We should've been clued in by all the questions they had about fidelity and monogamy and how spouses could stay together for years and years. _I_ should've known something was up when the Prime Minister led me out here for a 'private consultation'."

Chris glanced up at Leonard, expression grim. "She wants evidence that the Federation is in tune with Philodonei's 'appreciation of life'. And she wants to satisfy her people's curiosity about the interactions between committed partners."

He shrugged. "Basically she wants a couple from Enterprise to fuck in public."

Leonard finished up for him with a shake of the head. "And we've only got one couple---Spock and Uhura." He'd heard of some off-the-wall things crews had done in the past during first-contact missions, but this was downright loony.

No wonder Chris hadn't come back to the party. Why would he want to go tell two people he respected and felt responsible for that they had to publicly expose their private relationship so the Federation could add another planet to their collection? Or go palm off the problem on Jim, force him to choose between the good of the Federation and the well-being of his friends?

And Leonard knew part of him should shrug this off as no big deal. It was just sex, after all, and the couple wouldn't even be asked to perform with anyone but each other. But even if he didn't consider himself a prude---though he was pretty sure the part of him raised by his granny to never gawk at short skirts or bare chests _was_ \---there was something sordid about this whole deal.

"Well, uh, can't you or Jim ask for a couple of volunteers to fake it?" Hell, there were a few folks on board who'd probably relish the opportunity. Leonard was certain that Jim was a not-so-secret exhibitionist. Nobody left their door unlocked that often unless they _wanted_ to be caught.

"Somehow---and I'd really like to know exactly how---the Philodoni have a way of confirming whether we're being honest or not." Chris's narrowed gaze did not bode well for whoever was withholding that tidbit of information.

Then Chris blew out a breath and slumped back against the couch. "And according to the Prime Minister, we're only getting one shot at this. Whatever they're looking for, if we don't deliver it by tomorrow evening, the Federation can kiss any hope of trade or treaties good-bye."

Leonard's gut clenched at the thought of "an explicit demonstration of intimacy" that involved Spock and Uhura. He had a genuine liking for her, for walking that fine line between respecting Captain Kirk and not putting up with any of Jim's shit. And he admired her poise and dignity. No matter how many asses she kicked, Uhura was a lady through-and-through.

And Leonard might argue with the green-blooded walking computer six ways from Sunday, but he knew as well as anyone how much Spock valued his privacy. How much he needed and _deserved_ it, when damn near everyone they met wanted to get a look at and their hands on "the exotic alien" or "the living example of an endangered species".

He thought about that little swipe of fingertips. Nodded to himself, set his shoulders, and turned to Chris. "We could do it."


	2. Chapter 2

"We could do it." Leonard said it again, damned surprised it came out as a matter of fact. Not roared like the blood rushing through his ears. Not quaked like the roiling in his belly.

Not like it meant something.

"Are we a couple, Leonard?" Chris's murmur jerked Leonard's thoughts back to him. The night had smudged the lines on Chris's face, blurred the years between them.

Leonard swallowed. Watched Chris's hand drift forward. Felt fingers and palm settle warm upon the side of his neck, Chris's thumb the slightest brush against the pulse pounding in Leonard's throat.

He hadn't been touched by many men. Sure, there'd been hugs and hair-rufflings from his dad and other family. Shoulder-claps and half-headlocks from friends, the kind he still suffered from Jim. And he had touched Chris, firmly as a doctor and lightly, briefly as the hope of something more.

But this---slide of skin-on-skin that set his nerves singing---was a rare thing indeed. And never quite like _this_.

What Leonard recalled was quick and fumbling hands on dicks and the panting slop of mouths trying to find each other in the dark. Boys figuring out what men did together. Before Jocelyn. A lifetime ago.

This...Leonard could see the shape of it just from the way they touched here, now. Sensed the weight of what it would be, how Chris would both rest upon him and give him a place to rest. The way that the two of them would fit. Chris's body had curved toward him and Leonard had turned his whole self in welcome.

"Ah hell." He dropped his gaze, stared at the cloth stretched over his knees. "You'd think I'd know better, seein' how Jocelyn and I damned near eviscerated each other by the end."

Leonard forced his back straight. Locked his eyes on Chris's face. "But I'm not a man who's built for casual. You're the one I think about when I think about---so yeah, we're a couple---if you want to be."

He hadn't known Chris was strung so tight until the man's shoulders eased and the waiting left his face. The smile that grew there, curving Chris's lips and crinkling the corners of his eyes, loosened something in Leonard as well.

Couldn't seem to look away from Chris, nestled in the green and white of the flowers around them. With a glow that was maybe not just from the lantern...

Leonard blinked. He thought he might have forgot to breathe for a moment there.

The way Chris twitched a little made Leonard think he wasn't the only one. "I---" Chris cleared his throat, hand shifting to use Leonard's shoulder as a brace to lever himself up. "I guess I should, uh, contact the Prime Minister."

In a snap Leonard found his own hand wrapped tight around Chris's wrist. "No."

Then he huffed and shook his head. "Shit, Chris, that's not---I mean, _not yet_." He'd swear a flush started at the tips of his ears and spread up to his forehead, down along his cheeks and throat. "I just..."

"What, Leonard?" Chris had dropped back down, close enough for the heat of his body to echo the warmth in his voice. His eyes searched Leonard's. "What is it?"

"Look, I know I agreed---hell, I'm the one who suggested it. But I don't---" Leonard shook his head again, finally spit it out. "Damn it, I just don't want my ass to make its debut in front of every blasted busybody on this planet."

Chris's eyes startled wide as his fingers tightened on Leonard's shoulder. "What? You're saying no one's ever---?"

"Not _never_ ," Leonard grumbled. Surely there was no call for quite that degree of shock. "Jocelyn used to like to...y'know, play a little."

He lifted his hand to once more stroke his fingertips down Chris's cheek, trace the bone that formed his would-be/going-to-be lover's strong jaw. "These folks, they're askin' for 'explicit demonstrations' an' all. And yeah, OK, I'll do it. But the first time it's us together, I want it to be just _us_."

Truth was, Leonard had no real interest in sharing. Didn't want anyone else to figure out exactly how desirable this man was. Because he had an inkling that if Chris fully clothed and stationary was hard to resist, naked and prowling he'd be utterly devastating to the senses. Leonard wanted every look, every sound and scent and taste and touch to be _his_.

Not to mention that even if Chris turned out to be just fine with stripping down and getting to it for some aliens' voyeuristic delectation, Leonard was more than a little worried about his own "performance".

Then all thought stuttered to a halt as Leonard was pulled into Chris's arms. He hitched up against Chris's chest with a huff of breath.

This close, his whole universe was Chris's eyes, shimmering with that _wanting_ that had drawn Leonard from the start. Chris slid his hand into Leonard's hair to tilt Leonard's head to the perfect angle and swooped in.

And then it was the press of mouths, that first rough-smooth slip of tongue-on-tongue. Chris's scent becoming part of him with every breath. Leonard wrapped his arms around Chris and dragged his too-short nails down Chris's back. Drew in Chris's groan and returned it in the exhale, setting his teeth just deep enough into the yielding flesh of Chris's bottom lip.

He was feasting and being devoured, both at the same time. Half-straddled over Chris's thighs, one knee on the couch and one boot braced in the grass. Couldn't help gasping when Chris's other hand snuck under the hem of Leonard's tunic to splay against his ribs.

Leonard didn't even notice when he'd started moving against Chris, sort of barely-there push-shimmy that had Chris's cock rising as fast as his own.

Chris pulled back a bit, brushed their noses together. "Tease." It came out as a kind of breathy chuckle.

Leonard shook his head. "For real." Tightened his grip. Maybe they could call for a beam-up, but Leonard wasn't interested in giving the crew an eyeful as Chris and him tried to make their way through the corridors to one cabin or another.

Besides, it felt right. To be here, now, in this garden where Leonard finally admitted to himself what he'd already known.

Chris seemed to sense it too. He settled them a bit more comfortably, the fingers exploring Leonard's skin tracing the line of his waistband. "Tell me what you're thinking---what you want."

Leonard shifted to lean a shoulder on the back of the couch. He let one hand wander down Chris's arm to slip under the edge of Chris's sleeve. Leonard's fingertips tingled as they learned the shape of the bones of Chris's wrist, the texture of the hair on his forearm. "What I really want is for the Philodoni to keep their collective noses out of our business, but we both know that's not gonna happen."

He let his mind drift among possibilities that made him shiver. "Well, I can tell you one thing: You're in the pilot's seat for the preview _and_ the main event."

"Why? Trying to preserve 'the admiral's' dignity?" Chris's eyebrows lowered.

His eyes narrowed as well, giving Chris an air of command that upped Leonard's libido another notch. Leonard had a sneaking suspicion that under the right circumstances, the Admiral would find the Lieutenant Commander a very obedient officer indeed. "Sorta," he finally managed to mutter. "The crew---hell, _nobody_ \---needs to see you bare-assed and takin' it up the ass 'cept me."

That was the short answer. The long one involved Leonard's hesitation to attempt that particular carnal act until after a little primer on what to do, how, when...and after acquiring more than a bit of real experience on the other end, so to speak.

"OK." Chris stood, depositing Leonard on his own feet in the process.

The easy way Chris had given in kept Leonard undressing on automatic until he was standing buck-naked and noticing how the breeze made his skin prickle despite the balminess of the night air. He glanced over to see that Chris wasn't moving.

Chris was barefoot. The long center seam of his dress tunic was undone to expose the pale expanse of undershirt. But he was just standing there, staring. With an expression on his face that Leonard couldn't quite be sure of.

But definitely not the straight-up hunger/desire/appreciation Leonard would've figured on. "Chris?"

Chris did a slow drop onto the couch, his eyes seeming to track every millimeter of Leonard's skin. "I knew you were handsome. And fit, of course---even Jim's forced to admit that you practice what you preach when it comes to healthy living. But..."

His lifted hands did a sort of head-to-toe sweep of Leonard's body in the air. "Shit, Leonard, I forget sometimes exactly how much _younger_ you are. You'll have nothing to be ashamed about in front of the Philodoni. Or---or anyone. You're absolutely fucking _perfect_."

Leonard snorted. "Hardly." But the reply didn't seem to shake Chris out of the funk or fugue or whatever he'd fallen into. Leonard's first wash of lust began to fizz out as he replayed Chris's words, trying to figure out what the hell was going on in the man's head.

The situation seemed to call for the feet-spread/arms-crossed/eyes-glaring stance he often ended up in when dealing with Jim. Although the nakedness and the grass between his toes were new. "It's way past my usual office hours, but I'm gonna go ahead with a diagnosis anyway: You've got what had better be a very temporary case of sudden-onset stupidity."

Leonard amped up his scowl at the continued lack of reaction. "Damn it, Chris, you do realize that when Jim calls you 'old man' he doesn't mean it _literally_."

He stepped forward and grabbed the loose folds of Chris's open tunic. Yanked Chris up so they crashed together.

And for a second just lost himself in the zing that restarted his nerves with reports of muscles and warmth under a thin layer that hinted at the unfamiliar crinkle of chest hair. It made Leonard's nipples so hard so fast they _ached_. He bunched up the cloth in his fists, pressing against Chris so Leonard's renewed "interest" farther south would be impossible to ignore.

"What the hell, Chris?" Leonard barely managed to refrain from delivering a bone-rattling shake. "I've twisted myself up in knots tryin' to figure out whether you and I are an _us_. I get enough figured out to practically hand you my ass and just about everything else on a goddamned silver platter. So _now_ you decide that you're too old for me?"

Leonard started stripping Chris with a speed and efficiency that Chapel would have been proud of. Part of him was shocked that he was doing it---and that Chris was just standing there and letting him---but most of him was busy growling. "Goddamned idiotic piece of addle-headed _bullshit_. You think I look at you with my eyes closed? That I somehow didn't _notice_ that you're not some shiny-smooth baby face or that you've got some gray in your hair?"

Down on one knee to slide Chris's briefs down and off, Leonard brazenly caressed the muscles of well-toned thighs and calves as he did so. He flung the last scrap of Chris's uniform aside with a grunt of accomplishment that even Leonard had to admit sounded just a tiny bit smug. "I told you, Chris, I've been thinking about this, us--- _you_."

He settled back on his haunches and took a good long look. At Chris's feet, now planted firmly in the grass the way the man had claimed his own spot on the Enterprise's bridge without ever trying to go near the captain's chair. Up those legs that Leonard had watched Chris struggle so stubbornly to regain control of.

Leonard's gaze lingered on Chris's cock, since it was just about eye level and Leonard had never actually seen it like this, full and hard and somehow kind of commanding all on its own and fuck if that didn't make Leonard swallow.

His fingers twitched as he contemplated the trail of curls that led Leonard's eyes up Chris's lean belly to spread out across a firm chest. Then a quick detour along shoulders and arms to those deft, sure hands that Leonard _wanted_ on every bit of his skin.

Eventually Leonard shifted his eyes up to Chris's face, to the curves and angles and yes, lines, that sculpted Chris's character even in stillness. Leonard had wondered, the first time he realized he wanted to run his fingers through the brown and silver waves of Chris's hair, whether he'd be able to tell the dark strands from the light just by touch alone.

Chris reached down and gathered one of Leonard's hands into his own, using the grasp to haul Leonard up to standing. Then turned the hand over and let his fingertips drift a lazy pattern across Leonard's palm.

He smiled, something fond and warm and _more_ that made Leonard's insides flutter in a way that Jocelyn had never managed. "You know, Leonard, you have the softest hands of anyone I've ever met."

"Huh?" Leonard blinked, tried to get his brain back online. "Um, thank you?"

Chris darted in for a quick peck on the lips. "Just trying to let you know that I enjoy your hands on me. I'm cured. I guess I forgot for a moment that you're definitely old enough to know who and what you want."

He shrugged. "Although to be honest, I can't guarantee there won't be occasional relapses. You are..." Chris cleared his throat. "Quite the man."

Leonard wanted to squirm, hated the way he could feel himself blushing all over. "Well, uh, OK, then. As long as only one of us freaks out at a time we should be fine."

He thought he should point out that they were naked and he was still more than a little horny---as was Chris by the rather impressive evidence available---but wasn't quite sure how. When he looked up again it was clear he didn't have to.

Because apparently Chris had fully recovered from his bout of insecurity. He was still gazing at Leonard, but this time the want/need/mine/yes/now was blazing through. His stance shifted ever-so-slightly but somehow he went from playful to predatory in a blink.

Leonard shivered. All he could do was stare, his breaths coming more shallow as Chris used Leonard's captive hand to draw them back into an embrace.

And this was _so_ much better with no clothes to get in the way of the slide of body-to-body to match the mouth-on-mouth. Leonard had never known how much he enjoyed the rasp of hair against his skin and his nipples. Chris's hands were all over him, fingers pressing lines of sensation down his back and along his hip and his thighs and _fuck_ yes his ass...

Leonard was getting kind of mixed up between what he was feeling and what he was doing because Chris's skin was warm and those firm muscles made Leonard want to sort of grope Chris all over and his lover certainly didn't have anything to be ashamed of, either, especially this very nice double handful that had Leonard wanting to squeeze...

He was kind of glad Chris's mouth had sealed over his as their kiss went from somewhat lewd to downright pornographic. Because he could vaguely hear someone moaning and it was kind of loud and how embarrassing would it be to get caught in a clinch like this not to mention that Leonard would _kill_ anyone who interrupted them before he got to---

And suddenly his world shifted as his butt landed on the couch. He glanced down to see Chris on his knees between _Leonard's_ knees.

There was a distinctly wicked gleam in Chris's eyes.

Leonard gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

Leonard gulped again as Chris started to bend down with a very obvious destination in mind. His hand shot out to land on Chris's chest, holding him in place. "No."

"No?" Of course the question was accompanied by Chris's ridiculously sexy raised eyebrow.

Leonard felt just plain ridiculous, having to hold a conversation while perched naked and hard on a couch surrounded by flowers with his thighs spread around Chris's waist. "Uh, yeah---I mean, no---" He puffed out a breath that ruffled his bangs. "Just don't."

Chris shrugged off Leonard's hand and scooted forward, resting his elbows on the cushion on either side of Leonard's hips. He dipped his head to plant a kiss on Leonard's midriff. "Don't what?"

Leonard's cock certainly appreciated the warm pressure of Chris's body, the teasing brush of the curls on Chris's chest and belly. He forced himself to focus. "Look, what exactly were you planning on doing down there?"

Chris tilted his head. "Well, you don't happen to have any lube stashed in your medkit, do you?"

"What do you think?" Leonard hadn't ever had a _reason_ to keep anything in there beyond his medical tricorder and a few select hyposprays. There'd certainly been no call to pack sex aids.

"Right, no lube." Chris braced himself on one arm. The other hand started finger-walking across Leonard's torso, setting Leonard's nerves to tingling again.

Chris could see---or feel---Leonard's reaction, from the hint of a smirk on his face as he continued explaining. "So I was going to improvise, and I figured while I was in the neighborhood I'd get acquainted with the local points of interest."

Leonard nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He shook his head. "No."

That caused Chris to stop his idle sifting through Leonard's chest hair. He looked genuinely nonplussed. "Wanna clue me in here?"

Leonard could feel his face heating up again. "It's just---I'd just prefer it if you didn't. Not tonight. It's, uh, it's been a long day and the dress uniform isn't the most practical outfit for this weather and I'm not really comfortable with the idea of you, um, going there right now."

Chris's chuckle did interesting things to the parts of them that were smooshed together. "Leonard, you can trust me when I say that it's OK. I've had male lovers before. It's not like I'm expecting a perfumed garden here."

Leonard frowned. "Yeah, I get that. But---"

"And I can promise you that it'll be as good or better than anything you've ever felt in your life. Suffice to say, I've never had any complaints." Chris's grin was unabashedly smug.

"I'm sure it'll be fantastic when we, well, when we actually do that. But not tonight," Leonard managed to get out between gritted teeth. He wasn't an idiot. _Of course_ he wanted Chris's gorgeous mouth on his cock and even, heaven help him, anywhere else Chris wanted to put it.

But he also _really_ didn't want to go into a frankly embarrassing explanation about first impressions and ball-sac sweat and how Jocelyn had pretty much trained Leonard to be sure that he _never_ presented himself for "oral attentions" in less than pristine condition. And some habits were damned hard to break---especially since this was the first time in more than three years that Leonard actually had someone he wanted to present himself _to_.

While Leonard was dithering, Chris started an incredibly distracting crawl up Leonard's body until they were scowl-to-grin. "Look, Leonard, is this you freaking out? 'Cause I didn't think it was your turn yet."

"No, this is not me freaking out." Leonard could hear himself growling again but just didn't give a damn. "This is you getting your goddamned head out of your ass and _listening_ to me when I say I will _tell_ you when I want you to use that infuriating mouth of yours---and you can be sure and certain that _then_ I will tell you exactly where you can stick it!"

Chris's whole body froze. He blinked, once, twice. Did it again.

Leonard's heart started to race as his mind filled with visions of Chris finally realizing just what a grouchy bastard he'd hooked up with. Of Leonard's would-be/was-going-to-be/would-now-likely-never-be lover getting up, beaming out, basically telling Leonard this was over before it even got started.

He couldn't help the panic that edged his words as he latched onto Chris's shoulders. "Shit, Chris, that didn't come out right. What I meant was---"

The words jammed up on his tongue, held back by Chris's finger on his lips. "What you meant was exactly what you said. You don't dress things up or play them down. A person knows exactly where they stand with you."

Chris removed his finger, replaced it with his lips for a brief but thorough kiss. He cupped Leonard's face in a gentle palm. "I'm sorry. I _wasn't_ listening, and you were right to call me on it."

His slow, sweet smile bloomed, giving Leonard that fluttery feeling again. "Don't you ever hold back with me, Leonard. I knew what I would be getting into with you---I know _you_. And you're the one I want."

Leonard rubbed his thumbs on the handprints he'd left on Chris's shoulders. "Yeah, well, next time I'll try not to express my opinion quite so...emphatically."

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easy. I'm looking forward to you telling me _exactly_ what you want, where and how and when." Chris nibbled at the corner of Leonard's jaw, his breath a hot tease against Leonard's skin. "I'm certain I will very much enjoy following doctor's orders to the letter."

"Um," Leonard neck arched, offering itself to Chris's lips without Leonard putting actual thought into the motion. "For right now, that's---uh---that's, what you're doing's good. Just stay above the beltline."

Chris hummed an acknowledgement, started using teeth and tongue on Leonard's throat. His hands returned to Leonard's chest, scratching along his collarbones and treating Leonard's hard and extremely appreciative nipples to some teasing twists and rolls that made him pant.

Leonard was so focused on his body's thrum of yes/there/more/now that it took him a second or two to recover his wits when everything suddenly stopped.

He blinked up, pretty sure he was pouting. Although he did manage to hold back a whining, "Why the fucking blasted hell did you _stop_?"

Chris shifted back onto his heels. "Lie down."

Leonard swung his legs up. Laid his head on one of the flower-draped armrests and stretched out, aware of his heavy cock swaying with each movement. He felt like he'd been hard _forever_. It wouldn't take much to make him come.

Slowly Chris stood. Knelt on the couch and once more settled between Leonard's thighs.

Leonard shifted his legs to make more room. Bent his knees and tried to find a resting place on Chris's hips. He could feel the stretch in muscles that didn't often experience this particular configuration.

He was ready and not ready for Chris's weight. This time their bodies somehow seemed so much closer than before.

The lantern light revealed the strain of waiting on Chris's face. Leonard smoothed his hands down Chris's back, getting familiar with the feel of him like this. Welcoming him.

Chris rested his forehead against Leonard's. One hand skimmed down Leonard's chest, belly, closed warm and strong around Leonard's cock. "I don't want to hurt you."

Leonard bit back a groan. He framed Chris's face, lifted Chris's head enough to see the hint of concern in his eyes. Offered a smile, confidence and want and affection and he dearly hoped the _more_ came through. "You won't."

Then he lost himself in the heat of Chris's mouth nipping at his throat and shoulders. The firm clench/twist/stroke of Chris's hand on his cock. The scent of flowers and sweat and _them_.

The taste of Chris's skin. Leonard pressed his mouth tight against the point where Chris's neck joined his shoulder. Muffled his moans there and the hoarse sound he made when Chris finally pushed him over the edge into a roar of white noise and pounding heart, jerking hips and the shudder-pulse of release.

He lifted heavy eyelids enough to see the slick shine on Chris's hand before it disappeared into the shadow between their bodies. Felt the swift nudge of Chris's knuckles against his spent prick as Chris coated his own cock.

Leonard tried to stay relaxed at the first press of fingers into his body. Watched the expressions on Chris's face flicker like the flame in the lantern.

He gently touched his fingertips to the mark his teeth had made on Chris's skin. The heat of it warned of bruising to come. "I'm gonna have to take a regenerator to this before we give the Philodoni their damned show."

Chris glanced down like he was trying to see his own neck. "No need to...I'd rather keep it. You OK so far?" The question was accompanied with a twist of his fingers that made Leonard grunt.

Leonard nodded. He shifted, felt Chris shudder when he brushed against Chris's engorged cock. "Yeah. Go---go on."

The fingers were gone. Leonard wrapped his hands around Chris's biceps as Chris braced above him. He tried to stay loose, keep his breathing slow and even. Chris was working his way in with a slow but unrelenting slide that didn't give Leonard time to think beyond the feeling of his body opening up to a lover in a kind of connection he'd never known.

Then Chris was as deep as he could get. He stopped, body poised and waiting.

Leonard focused on Chris's eyes, lifted a hand to Chris's hair. Let the strands sift through his fingers, dark and light, fine and coarse. "Chris."

Suddenly Chris's lips were on his, sliding, parting, breaths mingling, tongues teasing and twining. And Chris was moving against him and within him.

Leonard tightened his legs, tried to lift up and meet Chris's thrusts. Let himself live in the rhythm of their joining. Reveled in somehow claiming Chris even while he was feeling so completely possessed.

He swallowed Chris's moans, heard and felt the desperate edge that rose in them as Chris sped up, slamming into Leonard again and again until he finally reached his peak.

Chris held still for one more moment. Then he collapsed against Leonard, his cheek landing on Leonard's shoulder, hot breaths panted against Leonard's neck.

The night sounds suddenly seemed louder---or maybe Leonard was just aware of them again---as he let his nails run through the light sweat coating Chris's back. He could feel Chris's come seeping out from where they were still joined. Kind of made him want to clench up and keep it inside. Keep _them_ a little while longer.

But the twinges in his muscles weren't going to let him. He unbent one leg with a wince. "Gonna have to move."

He felt more than saw Chris's nod. Chris gently pulled out, shifted them onto their sides. Their bodies seemed to know how to rest together. Leonard's top leg slung over Chris's thighs while Chris's hand landed on Leonard's hip like it belonged there.

Leonard's fingers tingled as he let his hand wander through the mat of hair on Chris's chest. He knew his bare, well-used backside was hanging out for anyone to see but couldn't bring himself to care. "Thank you, for, y'know, this."

Chris shook his head---as much as he could while lying on the armrest. His hand began tracing the line of Leonard's body with long, smooth strokes. "Leonard, I know the Philodoni forced things to happen faster than you wanted---maybe even forced you to make a decision you weren't ready for."

He met Leonard's eyes. "I just want you to know: However long it would have taken for us to get here, well, it wouldn't have mattered. You're worth the wait."

And there was no way in hell Leonard would let that pass without comment. He leaned in, intent on kissing the man senseless. Although he had to admit if Chris was as thrilled/sated/wasted as he felt, it wouldn't take much.

After a lazy session of necking, Leonard finally came up for air. "It's been kind of a good thing, Chris. Not that I'm gonna thank the Philodoni for their lecherous idea for a 'cultural exchange', but they did give me a good swift kick and I needed it. Who knows how long I'd've just kept us swingin' in the wind."

Chris cleared his throat. "We should talk about it, you know, what we'll have to do for the Philodoni."

Leonard shook his head. "Like I said, you'll be in the pilot's seat. And I intend to be fully prepared for _anything_ , so I'll even keep my big mouth shut about the particulars."

He snorted. "Just don't tell me I won't even notice all those bastards watching because that would be complete bullshit. Even you aren't that good."

"Now, Leonard, you _know_ that's just the kind of challenge I can't resist." Chris's smile took on that wicked slant that made Leonard shiver. "And I think I should give you fair warning right now, doctor, that I am determined to cure you of your automysophobia---"

Leonard barked a laugh. "How in the _hell_ did you just pull that out of your ass?"

Chris chuckled with him. "A grandfather who believed that every child should be fully versed in Latin and Greek. But more important is what I'll be putting in _your_ ass---along with ambushing you throughout your day for surprise blowjobs. Whatever it takes for me to convince you that I'll enjoy you wherever, whenever, however I can get you."

"I can't wait." Leonard couldn't help the dopey, besotted smile he suspected was on his face. He hadn't figured on a playful, teasing Chris. Naked or not, prowling or not, the man was well-nigh irresistible.

He knew that it wouldn't always feel like this---this complete, this _perfect_ \---between them. But Leonard thought that it was a pretty damned good start.

Fuck the Philodoni. Fuck the Enterprise crew. Let them watch---let them _see_. Chris was _his_ and Leonard could only be amazed/dazed/grateful---and proud.

Suddenly a woman's voice came from behind him. "Philodonei is well-satisfied."

Leonard nearly fell off the couch in shock. He could tell from the sudden tension in Chris's frame that the man was preparing to launch over him to confront---he glanced over his shoulder---the Prime Minister. Her name was Vi-something, sort of flowery-sounding. Vi-Rossa-Del.

He'd actually liked the woman when he met her earlier. Although it was hard to tell age with some alien species, she seemed about a decade older than Chris, with the pale-orange hair, dark eyes, and olive-tinted skin that was typical of people from this part of the planet.

But before, she hadn't seemed quite so... _sated_. That is, if the Philodoni facial expressions were as close to Terran as Uhura had suspected.

Chris seemed to have recovered faster than Leonard. He leaned up on one arm like he usually had diplomatic encounters outdoors, naked and entwined with his lover. "You said the planet is uh, satisfied? Could you explain? And would you please turn your back? We'd like to get dressed."

"Oh, there is no need for modesty---I have seen everything already, of course. And there is no need to dress. I am here to guide you to a suite where you may refresh yourselves before rejoining your colleagues." The woman perched herself on the other arm of the couch and smiled at them. _Benignly._

Leonard lost his sense of embarrassment enough to roll off the couch and root around for their underwear among their scattered pieces of uniform. He also found his voice. "What exactly do you mean, you've seen _everything_?" Besides the obvious.

"Why, your demonstration." She studied them a moment, then touched the flowered vine wound through her hair. "Ah...you left the gathering before we explained."

Leonard pulled his boxers on, handed Chris his briefs. He couldn't help the little thrill that ran through him when Chris stood close and wrapped an arm around Leonard's waist.

Chris was using that calm voice that meant he was still gathering intel. "Apparently we _have_ missed something. Perhaps you could share your appraisal of the situation?"

Leonard pulled Chris down with him when Vi-Rossa-Del waved them back to the couch. He had a feeling they should be sitting down for this.

"It was your Lieutenant Uhura who brought the matter to our attention. We were not aware that your people are not joined so closely with your world as we are." The woman looked somewhat embarrassed. "Although we should have considered the possibility, given your ability to travel so far from your home planets."

She sat up straighter and cupped her palm around one of the blooms that surrounded the couch. "Philodonei senses all. Images, actions, words, emotions. None can hide the truth. And Philodonei shares her learnings with her people."

Leonard's brows lifted. Apparently the plants the Philodoni draped themselves in were more than just decorative. He looked at Chris, then at the green-and-white monstrosity that had a front-row seat to their---and when they---

Vi-Rossa-Del was right. She had seen _everything_. As had every other native of the planet, apparently.

Chris tightened his grip on Leonard. Cleared his throat. "So you're saying we've already provided the 'explicit demonstration' you required?"

The flower she was wearing bobbed in sync with her graceful nod. "Very much so. Your ways are not ours, but it is clear your people also feel the Joy of Life, even if the expression of that joy is somewhat confined."

Her gaze shifted from one to the other. "This---the way you must speak your thoughts and wishes, discover how to please one another rather than simply _know_ \---it is not something the Philodoni have ever experienced. And the effort you both put into this joining, the value you place upon your partner...that seems to be what you, Mister Pike, were trying to convey when you described the trust and intimacy of pair bonding."

Leonard let himself sag against Chris. For all his certainty---and he was _still_ damned sure---that he'd do anything, anywhere, with and for Chris, he had to admit he was relieved not to have to have sex _knowing_ he had a planet-wide audience.

Although, truth to tell, he was also just the smallest bit disappointed.

"Well, Prime Minister, we're pleased that we could...satisfy your curiosity. I think we'd both appreciate a moment to refresh ourselves." Chris leaned down to scoop their clothes under one arm before standing.

Vi-Rossa-Del led them through the vine screen and down the twisting paths. Leonard twitched at the first brush of Chris's hand against his. He looked down at their interlaced fingers and smiled.

The Prime Minister's voice floated back to them on the breeze. "Of course, you are now aware that privacy is not a usual commodity upon Philodonei. But I assure you, my people would be most appreciative of any further demonstrations you wish to provide..."

Leonard glanced over. Chris was looking at him with that now- _familiar_ gleam and grin.

He shivered.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed with great joy and constructive criticism is treasured as a rare gift.


End file.
